Fck Romeo and Juliet! I'll Write My Own Tragedy
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Deidara is a 19 old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother16 obi. His mother is dead and is father Zabuza is an abusive bastard. Full Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Any who, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?!) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more**!

* * *

"No, no! Tobi-I...I want orange shirt." Tobi said while correcting himself. Deidara sighed, but handed Tobi his orange shirt to put on. He found himself smiling as Tobi put in on by himself and was posing in the mirror. Therapy looked like it was really helping him. "How do...I look?"

"You look ready for your first day of public school, uh." Deidara told Tobi, who gave him a beaming smile. "You got your backpack?"

"Check!" Tobi pulled his backpack on.

"Lunch?"

"Check!" Tobi picked up his bento.

"Money?"

"Check!" Tobi made sure he had some money in his pocket.

"Glasses?" Deidara couldn't help, but tease Tobi. Tobi pouted. He hated when Deidara called his goggles glasses! Even though they were...They were specially made for him designed by him. "I mean goggles?"

"Check!" Tobi put them on the top of his head.

"Then, let's get going!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Yea! Tobi is...I...I excited." Tobi told Deidara as they were walking out of the house and to Deidara's car.

_______________

"Lot of people..." Tobi whispered as Deidara got out of the car.

"They could be lots of friends, yeah?" Deidara told Tobi, who smiled and got out of the car too. They walked into the school, gaining stares of many people. Tobi smiled and waved at everyone. This earned a lot of squeal about how cute he was from girls.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked Deidara.

"Ms-"

"Shizune/?"

"Ms. Shizune, I am here to make sure everything is straighten out about Tobi." Deidara told Shizune as he gestured to Tobi.

"Ah, yes. Everything is fine. Here is a list of Tobi's class-all advance." She told Deidara. "Tsunade nor I have seen grades that high in a long time."

"Tobi is good boy. Tobi is advanced." Tobi told Deidara, who nodded his head and patted the top of Tobi's. He handed Tobi his list of class.

"That is all. The class president has volunteered to show him around. He should be here any second now." She told Deidara, who nodded his head.

"Tobi, I have to go now or I'll be late. Be good and make lots of friends." Deidara told Tobi, who had tears in his eyes. Deidara was nearly knocked off his feet by Tobi glomping him.

"Don't leave! I scared!" Tobi exclaimed while sniffing. Deidara's eyes soften as he hugged his brother. He was going to take him with him and give it a try another day but...the therapist said as soon as possible.

"It'll be fine, yeah. You have your cell and special permission to call me after class." Deidara told Tobi, who sniffed again. "If it gets really bad, I'll come and get you, yeah."

"R-really..?" He asked as he looked up hopefully at Deidara, who gave him a big grin.

"Of course, now let go. I have to hurry to work, yeah." Deidara told Tobi gently. Tobi hugged him tightly one more time, then let him go. "See you later. Lots..."

"Of love." Tobi finished. That's what they always did. Deidara would say "Lots" and Tobi would say "of love". That's how their mom use to do them.

As Deidara was leaving, another person was coming in.

"Ah, Sasuke! Here's Tobi." Shizune told Sasuke, who looked bored and interested. Sasuke took one look at Tobi and raised an eyebrow at his "looks". Tobi looked cute in his black shorts, orange shirt that read "Orange you glad I wore this shirt instead of the yellow one", orange tinted goggles on his head, and black sneakers.

Meanwhile, Tobi was sizing Sasuke down as well. Sasuke wore a navy blue shirt with an odd symbol on the front, dark-almost black blue shorts, and blue and white sneakers. Tobi felt a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Be nice to the new cutie." Shizune told Sasuke, who grunted in slight annoyance at the joke. They both walked out ot the main office.

"I believe your first class in History with Asuma-sensei." Sasuke told Tobi, who nodded.

"Asuma-sensei's name sounds like someone Tob-I...I know." Tobi told Sasuke, who nodded his head (for no real reason).

_____

**SASUKE POV**

I walked in calmly followed by Tobi, who was chatting happily about his aniki. He's cute, but MAN can he talk.

**END OF SASUKE'S SHORT POV**

"Ah, so this is the new student." Asuma stated out loud as Sasuke sat down, leaving a now nervous Tobi at the front. "Obito?"

"..." Tobi looked at him, then smiled. "Tobi remembers you! You're Minato's aniki!"

"That's right. Do you want to tell us about yourself? What you like to do?" Asuma asked Tobi, who smiled brightly at everyone. Asuma sweat-dropped at the squeals that a lot of girls gave (and some boys).

"Tobi...I like play with my puppy, Obi. And...and...I like to paint." Tobi told everyone.

"You may take a seat next to Naruto. Naruto raise your hand." Asuma said. Naruto raised his hand and watched as Tobi walked and sat down at the desk next to him. Naruto looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and blushed slightly. He had a really cute boy sitting next to him. "Since Tobi won't have his books until tomorrow, will either you, Naruto or Sasuke, share with him-"

"I will!" Naruto declared quickly as he moved his desk closer. He smiled at Tobi, who smiled back, and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, who glared.

_________________

"Wait for me outside the door." Sasuke told Tobi, who nodded his head.

"Tobi be good boy." Tobi said as he walked out the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want, Asuma-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to be careful with Obito...He's different." Asuma told Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow. "He can be a little air headed some times. Make sure nothing happens to him."

"Why do you call him Obito?"

"Because he looks a lot like a person I know. He's name is Obito."

MEANWHILE

"Tobi...I is bored." Tobi bounced on his heels as he waited for Sasuke.

"Well, well...if it isn't the new kid." A voice taunted. Tobi turned his head and watched two females walk up to him. "Listen, the name's Sakura and that's Ino."

"I Tobi!" Tobi introduced his self happily. He was making friends...or so he thought.

"What are you retarded?" Ino asked in annoyance. Tobi flinched at the word retarded and lost his smile. "Anyway, I'm here to warn you that Sasuke doesn't like you. Even if he is gay! He'll come right back to one of us!"

"What's gay?" Tobi asked slightly curious. Ino sneered at him.

"Don't be stupid, idiot!" Ino told him, causing him to flinch again.

"Yea! So, don't go getting any ideas!" Sakura told Tobi as she shoved in a little. Tobi started shaking lightly.

"What you don't like being touch?!" Ino taunted and pushed Tobi harder, causing him to bump into the door. The door opened, which caused Tobi to be hit by it. Tobi's eyes filled with water as he bolted off.

______________

"And...we have yet to find him." Tsunade finished lamely and winced at the sharp glare that Deidara gave her.

"So, let me get this straight...someone abused-"

"Pushed around a little." Tsunade corrected, earning another glare by Deidara.

"ABUSED! He got hit by a door and took off AND now you can't find him!"

"..."

"..." Deidara took a deep breath. "Where's the darkest place at in this school?"

"...Excuse me?" Tsunade said in confusion.

"Darkest place?" Deidara repeated.

"...I suppose that would be our gym when the lights are not on. Gym class doesn't start until tomorrow, because Gai-sensei is out with a cold." Shizune told him.

"Show me."

______

"Tobi!" Deidara called out in a semi-loud voice.

"Dei..." A voice answered quietly followed by a sniffle. Tsunade and Shizune watched from the doorway as Deidara played a modified version of Marko-Polo/?

"There you are, such a good boy." Deidara said as he squatted down by the edge of the bleachers. Tobi wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck while sniffing.

"Tobi, good boy?" He asked Deidara, who nodded his head and hugged him.

"Tobi, very good boy." He said, then asked. "Who made Tobi cry?"

"...Tobi not cry...not stupid." Tobi told Deidara, who frowned.

"Of course you're not stupid! Who said that? You're a genius." Deidara told Tobi, who sniffed again.

"Tobi...I...I not stupid." Tobi repeated after Deidara, who smiled. Tobi seemed to be calming down. That was good. "I wanna go home..."

"Tobi?"

"Go home...heart hurts." Tobi told Deidara. "Please, Dei-De."

"Sure thing kiddo...Hiden's going to be home, but I have to go back to work. Is that okay?" Deidara asked slightly annoyed that he couldn't be there. Tobi nodded his head. "Then let's go home."

_______________

"Listen." Hiden told Tobi, who pulled a notebook out of no where to write notes in. "Next time those bitches walk up to you. Fuck them up. It's self defense if they touch you first, even if they are bitches."

"Beat bitches up after they touch you." Tobi wrote, then gasped as he covered his mouth and dropped his notebook. "Tobi say bad word!"

"What did I tell you?"

"Hiden say bad words are not bad words unless Dei-de hears." Tobi told Hiden, who nodded his head.

"Now, let's go out. I'm fucking hungry." Hiden told Tobi. "Put on your shoes."

"Yea! Tobi hungry!"

_____________

"Is there anything else you need, Sir?" The flirty waitress asked Hiden.

"Yeah, what the fuck is taking so damn long." Hiden asked her.

"Um...I could go check-"

"You do that." Hiden told her. She huffed and left. "Bitch."

"Not nice." Tobi told him as was watching people go by in the window. "Look! Sasuke-sempai/? !"

"Who the fuck is that?" Hiden asked in confusion. Tobi ignored him in favor of knocking on the restaurant's window. Sasuke blinked then looked over at Tobi, who was waving cutely at him. Sasuke waved back and disappeared from view as he walked towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Tobi." Sasuke greeted Tobi, who beamed back at him. Sasuke blushed slightly, causing Hiden's eyes to narrow a little. "What happened at school?"

"..." Tobi frowned and looked down.

"Those bitches happened." Hiden answered, causing Sasuke to look at him.

"They...they said Sasuke-sempai/? didn't like Tobi." Tobi whispered sadly.

"Hn. They're stupid bitches." Sasuke told Tobi, who tilted his head at him. "I don't even know you, but I doubt that I would ever hate you."

"Really!?" Tobi asked. Sasuke nodded his head.

"I'll give them a good "talking" to." Sasuke told Tobi.

"I like you, kid." Hiden told Sasuke, who raised an eyebrow at him. "Sit and have lunch with us. If the food ever gets the fuck here. Fucking place is to fucking damn slow."

Sasuke sat next to a slightly blushing Tobi.

"Swear much?" Sasuke asked Hiden, who grinned at him.

"You should hear me when I'm pissed."

_____________

"Then Sasuke told me not to call him "sempai/?"!" Tobi told Deidara as he climbed in bed. He yawned. "We went to arcades and had fun!"

"That's good." Deidara said with a smile. Tobi was happy, because he was using "I and me" instead of Tobi. Tobi snuggled into his pillow as Deidara leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Night, Tobi."

"And Obi." Tobi whispered while pointing at the sleeping German Sheppard located in the corner of Tobi's room.

"And Obi."

"Night, Aniki." And out like a light...

Deidara smiled as he quietly left the room and headed for the front room. He cut on the T.V and decided to watch some.

"Yo! Kazu's ass is coming to pick me up." Hiden told Deidara, who nodded his head.

"Another date?"

"Better be a good one. His ass is so fucking cheep! I don't know why I fuck with his ass." Hiden complied.

"Cause he's hot and rich." Deidara pointed out.

"Hm...oh, yeah! He is fucking hot, isn't he?!" Hiden said with a smirk. "You know, he still has those single friends of his."

"You say that every time you're going out. I don't like blind dates."

"Still."

"If you like them so much, you go out with them."

"Would, but you know how possessive of a fucker Kazu gets. Can't go fucking around on him. He thinks he fucking owns me. Fucking damn bastard." Hiden complied.

"You know you love him." Deidara teased, causing Hiden to get flustard.

"Pheesh." Hiden waved a hand as if to dismiss that thought. He then looked slightly sad. "Sides...its like he loves money more than me."

* * *

**I no owny naruto**


	2. Chapter 2

Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Anywho, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more!

_"Night, Aniki." And out like a light..._

_Deidara smiled as he quietly left the room and headed for the front room. He cut on the T.V and decided to watch some._

_"Yo! Kazu's ass is coming to pick me up." Hiden told Deidara, who nodded his head._

_"Another date?"_

_"Better be a good one. His ass is so fucking cheep! I don't know why I fuck with his ass." Hiden complied._

_"Cause he's hott and rich." Deidara pointed out._

_"Hm...oh, yeah! He is fucking hott, isn't he?" Hiden said with a smirk. "You know, he still has those single friends of his."_

_"You say that every time you're going out. I don't like blind dates."_

_"Still."_

_"If you like them so much, you go out with them."_

_"Would, but you know how possessive of a fucker Kazu gets. Can't go fucking around on him. He thinks he fucking owns me. Fucking damn bastard." Hiden complied._

_"You know you love him." Deidara teased, causing Hiden to get flustered._

_"Pheesh." Hiden waved a hand as if to dismiss that thought. He then looked slightly sad. "Sides...its like he loves money more than me."

* * *

_

"Are you ready, Tobi?" Deidara asked Tobi, who shook his head and sniffed.

"No, make Tobi go?" Tobi sobbed. Deidara sighed. He wanted to cave in so bad, and yesterday's incident only fueled it. Just as he was about to cave in, someone knocked on the passenger side window. Deidara looked over in confusion and curisty to see a kid with short blond hair and blues smiling at them. Tobi stopped crying and wiped his face.

"Aniki! It's the other person nice to me!" Tobi exclaimed as he waved at Naruto. Deidara raised an eyebrow as Tobi quickly unbuckled his belt and opened the door. His eye twitched as Tobi started to walk off with the blond.

"Lots..." Deidara whispered even though Tobi, probably didn't hear.

"Of love!" Tobi yelled back as he blew Deidara as kiss before he ran in the school with the blond. Deidara smiled and drove off.

"Maybe it won't be so bad today...?"

* * *

**Later that day...**

**TOBI'S POV**

I looked around as Naruto-kun introduced me to his friends while we sat down to eat. All of them looked really nice; and they liked Tobi-I mean me... Rin-san said not to call myself Tobi...

**END OF TOBI'S POV**

"WOW!" Kiba-san exclaimed when Tobi pulled out a big pinic basket.

"What's in there?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Dei likes for me to have my vitamins, pills, three course meal, plate, napkins, spork, juice cup, and pepper spray!" Tobi explained as he started pulling out all of the items.

"Wow that's a lot." Ten-Ten stated; everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What's pepper spray for?" Shino asked curiously.

"Dei said use it when people try to do naughty things to Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed as he tilted his head cutely. "What are naughty things? Dei said kissing and stuff...what is the stuff? Naruto, will you tell me?"

"Um..." Naruto was at a loss for words as his face turned red.

"Oh, show me! Hiden said I learn best when someone shows me! Show me the naughty things." Tobi said as he leaned towards Naruto. "Do naughty things to me."

"GAHHH!" Naruto passed out with blood running down his nose.

* * *

"He's fine now, isn't he?" Deidara asked Tobi through the phone speaker.

"Yes..."

"Then, he's not sick." Deidara told Tobi.

"Yea! Oh! I gotta go, Aniki, Sasuke-kun said time for class! Love you!"

"Love you too." As soon as Deidara said that, Tobi hung up the phone. Deidara sighed as he went back to looking into the microscope.

"Tobi." It was more like a statement than a question. Itachi always had a knack for that.

"Yeah." Deidara answered as he wrote down some notes and started to compare other notes.

"How is he progressing?" Itachi asked.

"So far so good, yeah." Deidara answered. "It seems like he's making friends."

"Whose making friends?" Minato asked curiously as he walked into the room holding a tray of specimen.

"Tobi is." Itachi answered as he started up his laptop. "Are those the germs that we were suppose to grow and study?"

"Yeah, they're ready and ripe! Let's compare these to the ones at the scene of the crime." Minato told Itachi as he placed the tray on the table. Itachi and Deidara nodded their heads. "Oh, by the way, Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Kisame told me to tell he'll be able to pick you up after all today." He told Itachi, who nodded his head and smiled a little. "Happy?"

"We haven't been spending much time together. He's working on some sort of custody case with Kazuza." Itachi told them.

"Hiden's been complaining about it to Kazuza, yeah." Deidara told them. "He's getting really pissed about Kazuza."

"I'm sure they'll work it out. Now, Deidara get the projection up on the board. Itachi have the data input program up and running."

* * *

Tobi was waiting for Sasuke, who was arguing with Naruto.

"Sas-kun, I am tired." Tobi complained, causing Sasuke to look at him with a slight blush. Naruto pouted.

"Why is he Sas-kun? I don't get a nick-name!" Naruto said sulkily. Tobi hugged him.

"Don't be sad! I'll call you Naru-kun!" Tobi told Naruto, who smirked at Sasuke from over Tobi's shoulder. Sasuke glared.

"Let's go, Tobi." Sasuke told Tobi, who let go of Naruto. "I'll walk you to the car."

"I'll go to." Naruto quickly said as he grabbed Tobi's hand and started dragging him. Sasuke glared at Naruto as he grabbed Tobi's other hand and started dragging him FASTER to the pick up point for cars.

"Oh!" Tobi exclaimed as Naruto took off in a sprint, followed by Sasuke. He was saved by Hiden plucking him from their grasp.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Hiden asked in irritation. "I'm suppose to bring him back in one fucking piece."

"Hid-chan!" Tobi exclaimed happily. "We were racing."

"So, it seems. And what did I tell you about calling me Hid-chan?" Hiden asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call you fucking Hid-chan cause you're no pussy." Tobi answered, earning a pat on the head from Hiden. Sasuke and Naruto looked surprised that Tobi would say such words. "Where is Dei-de?"

"He's getting off late; he won't be home till around 10:00. Kazuza is coming over." Hiden told Tobi as he opened the door for him. He waited until Tobi was in and buckled up, then he closed the door, walked around the car, and got in. "If he can pull his fucking ass from his fucking desk that is..."

"Bye Naru-kun and Sas-kun." Tobi said as he waved at them as they drove off. Naruto and Sasuke waved at him, then glared at each other.

"Back off, Teme!"

"No, you back off, Dobe."

* * *

"What do you think of ice cream and pizza for dinner?" Hiden asked as he held the phone in his hand. Tobi looked up from watching reruns of Ugo Ugo Lhuga.

"Yea!" Tobi cheered, earning a chuckle from Hiden. Hiden left the room to make some calls. After he left, there was a knock on the door. "I get it!"

Tobi ran to the door before Hiden could run and stop him.

"Kazuza-san." Tobi greeted Kazuza who patted him on the head as he gently pushed him back through the doorway and closed the door behind him. Hiden looked at Kazuza in surprise.

"Your ass actually came." He said as he watched Kazuza take off his coat and shoes. Kazuza rolled his eyes.

"You asked me didn't you?"

"Never stopped you from before." Hiden told him, then spoke to Tobi. "The pizza's on its way, Kiddo. Your favorite."

"Yea!" Tobi cheered. (In case you were wondering, his favorite is...cheese...yep...kind of plain...anyway...)

"And mine."

"NO!" Tobi shouted. (FYI: Hiden's is anchovy.) Before he could throw a tantrum, Obi ran out of the room. "Obi, you're awake!"

Tobi ran to his "playroom" with Obi following him. This left Hiden and Kakuza alone.

"You know, when you called me earlier today...I thought when you wanted to meet me that it would be just you and me." Kazuza told Hiden, who rolled his eyes.

"Pheesh! Maybe that was the fucking case yesterday, the day before, oh! And the fucking day before that!" Hiden hissed at Kazuza, whose eyes narrowed slightly.

"I told you that I'm working on a very important case." Kazuza told Hiden with annoyance leaking in his tone. "It's...it's very important."

"More fucking important than spending time with your damn fi'ance?" Hiden shouted at Kazuza. "Whose been more than enough fucking patient with his shitty excuse for a lover!"

"Patient? That's what YOU call patient?" Kazuza said with a snort.

"If you actually PAID more fucking attention to me, you'd notice. For fucks sake...we...we don't...even make love anymore...we haven't kissed in days...fucked in weeks..." Hiden finished weakly. He quickly turned around and crossed his arms to hide his tears. Unknown to them, Tobi peeked his head around the corner in slight fear.

He watched as Kazuza sighed and walked up to Hiden. He put his arms around Hiden, who struggled a little.

"Don't be like that, Wild Cat." Kazuza told Hiden as he turned in around. He kissed the tears off of Hiden's face passionatly. He then kissed Hiden's lips hard. "I'm sorry..."

"Fucker." Hiden whispered against Kazuza's lips. Kazuza nibbled on Hiden's lips than trailed kisses down to his neck while he started pulling Hiden's shirt while open.

"Your fucker." Kazuza said with a smirk as his right hand toyed with Hiden's nipple (causing him to moan) and his left hand went for Hiden's zipper. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard..."

"What's fuck mean when he says it like that?" Tobi asked, casuing Hiden to push Kazuza away. "Was Kazuza fucking you, yet?"

"SHIT!"

* * *

"And that's why you should wait for the person you truly love to give yourself to." Hiden finished explaining as he tucked in a tired Tobi. "Understand?"

"Yeah...Night Hid-kun." Tobi said sleeply. Tobi yawned as he cuddled Obi. Hiden smiled and stood up.

"Night, Kid." He whispered as he left the room and cracked the door slightly. He walked into the living room and saw a snoring Kazuza. He snorted and walked over. He was about to wake him, but then remembered how tired he was. He frowned.

Whatever this case was, it was tearing Kazuza apart slowly...the same for Kiasme. Hiden wished Kazuza would discuss what was wrong. He sighed and sat down next to Kazuza. He rested his head and snuggled into Kazuza's chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Night my hard ass..." Right before he went to sleep, he heard a whisper of "Night my little hell raiser."

* * *

At 10:10, Deidara walked tiredly into the house. He didn't even bother taking off his coat are shoes. He shut and locked the door to the house, went to his room, and passed out. Today, he worked really hard so that he could have tomorrow off with Tobi. It felt like he was gonna pass out, which he did. He went to sleep with the thought of this was one of his worse days ever...however...he had no idea of what tomorrow held...

* * *

**There you have your update thanks to reviewing and voting! Keep up the reviews and votes! Polls change every other week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Anywho, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more!

_**"And that's why you should wait for the person you truly love to give yourself to." Hiden finished explaining as he tucked in a tired Tobi. "Understand?"**_

_**"Yeah...Night Hid-kun." Tobi said sleeply. Tobi yawned as he cuddled Obi. Hiden smiled and stood up.**_

_**"Night, Kid." He whispered as he left the room and cracked the door slightly. He walked into the living room and saw a snoring Kazuza. He snorted and walked over. He was about to wake him, but then remembered how tired he was. He frowned.**_

_**Whatever this case was, it was tearing Kazuza apart slowly...the same for Kiasme. Hiden wished Kazuza would discuss what was wrong. He sighed and sat down next to Kazuza. He rested his head and snuggled into Kazuza's chest. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.**_

_**"Night my hard ass..." Right before he went to sleep, he heard a whisper of "Night my little hell raiser."**_

_**At 10:10, Deidara walked tiredly into the house. He didn't even bother taking off his coat are shoes. He shut and locked the door to the house, went to his room, and passed out. Today, he worked really hard so that he could have tomorrow off with Tobi. It felt like he was gonna pass out, which he did. He went to sleep with the thought of this was one of his worse days ever...however...he had no idea of what tomorrow held...

* * *

**_

"Are you ready, Tobi?" Deidara asked Tobi, who nodded his head as he slipped his sandals on.

"Park time!" Tobi cheered as he grabbed Obi's leash. Hiden rolled his eyes as they left.

Deidara and Hiden watched as Tobi ran around with Obi chasing him.

"Dei...uh...something happened last night." Hiden started, slightly nervous. He cleared his throat. "Uh...Kazuza was...feeling a little fucking frisky. One thing lead to another and..."

"Tobi walked in on you about to "do it"." Deidara finished. Hiden nodded his head in slight embarrassment. "...I see..."

"That's it. You're not gonna fucking yell at me or call me names or some shit?" Hiden asked in surprise. Deidara blushed slightly.

"It's...not the first time he walked in on something." Deidara told him, than asked. "You did explain things to him...right?"

"Yeah, I did. It was fucking torture. His eyes were wide and fucking innocent. I felt like I was tainting him." Hiden told Deidara, who grinned.

"Consider that punishment than." Deidara told him. "I'll tell him again to make sure he understands."

"Uh...Dei?" Hiden said with a frown as he looked around. "Where's Tobi?"

"Tobi? Tobi!"

MEANWHILE WITH TOBI

"Slow, down, Obi!" Tobi shouted as he chased after Obi, who was running further and further away from where Deidara and Hiden was. "Sit!"

As soon as Tobi said that, Obi sat down. Tobi didn't have time to stop and tripped over Obi, who yipped. Tobi winced as he sat up on his bottom and looked at his wounded knee. It was scrapped and bleeding.

Tobi sniffed as he tried to hold his tears in. Obi whined and nudged him as if he could tell Tobi was in a little pain and about to cry.

"Are you hurt?" A voice asked, causing Tobi to left his head up. A handsome man with black hair and glasses asked Tobi, who shook his head. "Let's see that knee."

The man knelt down on his knees and looked at Tobi's. Tobi winced when the man touched around the cut.

"Ow..." Tobi winced when the man pulled a tube of something and a handkerchief from a bag he was carrying. He wiped Tobi's cut and put a clear liquid on it that he squeezed from the tube.

"It's alright, Tobi...I'll help you feel better."

"Kay..."

"There." The man said as he stood up while helping Tobi stand up. Tobi grinned when he felt no pain. Obi barked and ran around happily. "And here you go, one strawberry pocky."

"Tobi's favorite!" Tobi said with a grin as he took the pocky. "Thank you for helping Tobi!"

"It's no problem." The man said as he patted Tobi on the head. Tobi beamed up at him, causing the man to smile at him gently. The patting became a gentle caress of Tobi's head. "It's never a problem for you..."

"Hm?" Tobi tilted his head at the man curiously.

"It...I..." The man trailed off as many emotions flooded his face and eyes.

"Mister?" Tobi said as he touched the man's hand on his head. The man shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, Tobi." The man apologized. Tobi grinned and let go the man's hand, which was still caressing his head. "Tobi..."

"Hm?" Tobi paused right before he went back to eating his pocky to look up at the man.

"TOBI!" Another voice shouted, this one was familiar.

"Dei-dei!" Tobi shouted in excitement. He wanted to show Deidara his new fried. Deidara and Hiden quickly ran over to Tobi and the stranger. Deidara pulled Tobi away from the man with a glare. "Dei! Tobi made new friend who fixed Tobi's ow!"

"Did you?" Deidara said to Tobi, then asked the stranger. "Is that what you do? Walk around the park fixing people's children and younger brothers up?"

"Actually, I usually do that in a hospital, which I was on my way to. I just decided to cut through the park." The man said, causing Deidara to become aware of his attire, which was an expensive suit with slight grass stains on the knee. "I saw him and decided to help him."

"I'm sorry...it's..." Deidara trailed off in embarrassment. Maybe this guy really didn't intend to do anything to naive Tobi, who was now finishing his pocky.

"It's okay." The man said with a grin. "I should be going."

"Right..."

The man pulled out another pocky and gave it to Tobi, who cheered happily. The man chuckled as he patted Tobi's head.

"Try not to get hurt anymore, kay, Tobi?" The man said teasingly. Tobi nodded his head quickly. The man smiled at him one last time and walked away.

"Bye, Mister!" Tobi called after him, earning a wave in return. He then turned to Deidara. "Can we still go eat hamburgers! Tobi's leg is better!"

"Of course." Deidara told Tobi, who smiled.

"You hear that Obi! You get to eat your number four combo today with extra bacon!" Tobi told Obi, who ran around barking happily. While they were running around, Deidara noticed at Hiden was really quiet. He looked over at him and frowned slightly when he saw a deep scowl on Hiden's face.

"Hiden?"

"That guy..." Hiden started, his deep scowl deeping even more. "He and Tobi...looked awhole fucking alike."

"They did, didn't they?" Deidara agreed as he nodded his head. "It looked like they were almost related, but Zabuza didn't have an outside children. At least, none that I know of."

* * *

"I'm sorry that I was late. I was...side-tracked." A man with black hair and black eyes covered with glasses said as he walked into an office. He behind an expensive desk in an expensive chair. "I had to find something to remove grass stains so that I would look presentable."

Grass stains? The other two occupants of the room looked at each other, then looked back at the man behind the desk.

"The hearing is two weeks from now, and the notice has been served at the last legal moment as possible as you requested." One of the lawyers said, earning a grin.

"Excellent." The man said with a grin as he leaned forward with his elbows on his desk. The corner of his eyes soften with warmth. "Are you sure we have a good chance of winning."

"Positive. There's no way we can lose." One lawyer said. The other one frowned slightly.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? Wh-" He was cut off.

"SURE! I'm positive! I had the right to know; and I didn't! I want to correct it!" The man shouted. He then slammed his hands on his desk. "I...I want to be there for him. He'll grow to love me; and Rin is already in love with the thought of him."

"If that is what you want."

LATER THAT DAY

"Dei look!" Hiden shouted as he ran in the house and slammed the door behind him. Deidara growled lowly.

"Shh...Tobi's taking a nap." Deidara told Hiden, who ignored him and shoved a letter in Deidara's face.

"K and K Law Office? Isn't that Kazuza and Kisame's place? I wonder what they want. Could they have just told me?" Deidara said with a frown as he opened and read it. "Dear Mister Tanaka Deidara, this is a letter from the law office of Kazuza and Kisame (K and K) informing you of your pending court date for the custody of Uchiha Tobi. The date, time, location, and the name of the preceding judge is listed below. If you have any questions, please feel free to call your lawyer or our office at the phone number listed above. Thank you for your time K and K?"

"What the fuck!" Hiden exclaimed, while Diedara sat down on the couch. He shook his head as he re-read the letter.

"This...this has to be some sort of joke..." Diedara said after he read it again. He begun to sniff as he blinked away the tears. He read the letter again.

"What the fuck is Kazuza doing!" Hiden shouted as he sat down next to Hiden, feeling light headed. "Shit! Is this what he and Kisame were doing the whole time! Damn it!"

"No! They, they won't take Tobi. Right? He's been with me all these years! I've been there for him! Why-why-why would someone want to take him from me!" Diedara said as he started sobbing. "They-they can't...they-"

"Aniki?" Tobi said sleepily as he walked in the room while rubbing his eyes. He gasped when he saw Diedara crying and ran up to him. He hugged him. "What's wrong, Aniki? Is it Tobi! Tobi was good boy!"

"You were-you ARE a good boy." Diedara told him as he hugged him back. He kissed the top of Tobi's head. "I'm not letting you go that easy..."

**EVEN LATER THAT DAY...**

Tobi and Diedara were out shopping. (Something that Diedara did when he was really stressed.) This left Hiden was left alone in the apartment in deep thought. He was knocked out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He grumbled as he got up and opened it only to slam it close again. He stomped towards back to the living room only to turn around when the door slammed open.

"Why the hell did you slam the door in my face?" Kazuza growled out in anger. Hiden picked up the discarded letter.

"The question is why haven't I beat the fucking shit out of you, you sneaky bastard!" Hiden shouted to Kazuza, who was frowned. "What is this?

"It's a letter; we sent it yesterday." Kazuza stated. He almost flinched when Hiden balled it up and threw it at his face. "What's your problem?"

"What's MY problem! WHAT'S MY PROBLEM! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS!" Hiden yelled at Kazuza. "MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO TAKE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND'S ONLY FAMILY HE'S GOT AWAY FROM HIM!"

"It doesn't concern yo-"

"IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME!"

"It's not our problem. The man paid good money to pr-" Kazuza started, but was cut off by a dry chuckle from Hiden.

"Of course, its the fucking money. It's always the damn fucking money." Hiden said as tears came to his eyes. "Could you at least TRY to be human...?"

"..."

"I thought so..." Hiden said as he gave another humorless laugh. "I...I don't think you should be here when they get home."

"Hide-"

"In fact, I don't think you should come here any-fucking-more." Hiden said with a cracking voice. "I...I'm not sure if...just fucking leave."

"I'll call later." Kazuza said as he turned to leave. He noted when it was time to retreat and attack. Right now it's time to retreat. When he left, Hiden went to his room and laid down on his bed.

"When did I become such a fucking pussy? When did that bastard become an actual bastard!" Hiden growled out into his pillow. "What'll...what'll happen to us..."

* * *

"What can I do?" Diedara asked Hiden. He had just finished making sure Tobi was in the bed and asleep.

"We can start by getting you a good damn lawyer." Hiden told Diedara, who frowned slightly.

"But where am I gonna get the money. Most of my money goes to Tobi's school, college fund, physiologist, and rent and utility bills." Diedara told him.

"I'll help I have some money saved up." Hiden told Diedara, who shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because its your money. I...I just couldn't do it." He told Hiden who snorted.

"You know I'm not gonna take a fucking no, so you might as well agree." He told Diedara, who sighed.

"Where am I gonna find a lawyer to take my case. There are so many, how will I know which one is the best?"

"I think I have just the right one in mind." Hiden told him with a smirk. "You remember I kept bringing up Kazuza's fine ass single friends."

"How can I forget?" Diedara said dryly, then asked curiously. "What about them?"

"There's this one named Sasori. He's won fucking 90% of his cases. I'm sure he'll be willing to help." Hiden told him.

"Why would he help US to win against Kazuza and Kisame?"

"Because no matter what, a fucking lawyer is a fucking lawyer first in court and a friend out of court." Hiden explained. "We should call him first thing in the morning."

"Right." Diedara agreed, then smiled at Hiden. "Thanks, Hiden. I'm sorry to have come in between you and Kazuza."

"Tch! Kazuza had this coming to him for awhile." Hiden said with a deep frown. "I fucking love him with all my fucking heart...but...that bastard...he'll always choose money over my feelings. Did you know our anniversary was last month...? Kazuza and I made reservations to the most expensive restaurant months in advance...that bastard, that FUCKING BASTARD...he sold our reservations to another couple for triple the price! We ended up getting take out a Burger King. Can you believe that! Fucking Burger King! Before that..." Hiden trailed off with tears in his eyes.

"Go on." Diedara encouraged him with a look of understanding in his eyes. Hiden took a breath and continued.

"I...I caught him kissing another fucking person! I stood there, thinking maybe its a mistake. But hell no! They were sucking faces pretty good. It turned out to be some bitch named fill-in-the-blank. She was a fucking client of his and said she would pay him a fucking couple of thousand extra to make her shitty ex husband jealous. Fucker didn't even flinch that I knew that he kissed SOMEONE ELSE." Hiden paused as he tried to sallow around the emotional lump in his throat. "There's so many damn things that he's done...its not even fucking funny. In fact...I wonder if...if he ever would have dated me if it weren't for that fucking dare Kisame gave him. He...he basically dated me for fucking money. Whose to say that he still isn't getting paid? I wonder if they fucker even loves me...it hurts...it hurts fucking much..."

"Hiden..." Diedara whispered as he embraced a sobbing Hiden. "It'll be okay...it just has too."

* * *

**There, updated! Thank you for the reviews! Please continue to review and vote on the poll that's on my profile for quicker updates! Thanks again! Kiss, Kiss!**

**Oh, and I don't own Naruto, cause all the pretty boys would be my slaves...MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Anywho, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more!

_**"Tch! Kazuza had this coming to him for awhile." Hiden said with a deep frown. "I fucking love him with all my fucking heart...but...that bastard...he'll always choose money over my feelings. Did you know our anniversary was last month...? Kazuza and I made reservations to the most expensive restaurant months in advance...that bastard, that FUCKING BASTARD...he sold our reservations to another couple for triple the price! We ended up getting take out a Burger King. Can you believe that! Fucking Burger King! Before that..." Hiden trailed off with tears in his eyes.**_

_**"Go on." Diedara encouraged him with a look of understanding in his eyes. Hiden took a breath and continued.**_

_**"I...I caught him kissing another fucking person! I stood there, thinking maybe its a mistake. But hell no! They were sucking faces pretty good. It turned out to be some bitch named **__**fill-in-the-blank**__**. She was a fucking client of his and said she would pay him a fucking couple of thousand extra to make her shitty ex husband jealous. Fucker didn't even flinch that I knew that he kissed SOMEONE ELSE." Hiden paused as he tried to sallow around the emotional lump in his throat. "There's so many damn things that he's done...its not even fucking funny. In fact...I wonder if...if he ever would have dated me if it weren't for that fucking dare Kisame gave him. He...he basically dated me for fucking money. Whose to say that he still isn't getting paid? I wonder if they fucker even loves me...it hurts...it hurts fucking much..."**_

_**"Hiden..." Diedara whispered as he embraced a sobbing Hiden. "It'll be okay...it just has too."

* * *

**_

Tobi yawned as he woke up early with a grin. He quietly got of bed, trying not to wake Deidara (who slept with him in the bed). He quietly tip-toed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Today, he was gonna cook his Aniki and Hiden-kun breakfast. Tobi noticed that all week, they had been acting funny and not in the good way. Tobi didn't like it when they both kept looking sad and about to cry.

He pulled out some two bowls, two spoons, a plate, and a knife out of the cabinet. He placed them on the table and got the milk and cereal out of the fridge and cub board. He sat them on the table and got out some bread and jelly. Tobi decided to fix Hiden's sandwich first so he picked up the knife and started to spread the jelly.

"TOBI!" Deidara shouted in panic, causing Tobi to jump in surprise and cut himself.

"Ah!" Tobi dropped the knife and started at his bleeding hand. Deidara ran into the kitchen followed by Hiden. Deidara gasped when he saw Tobi bleeding and frozen. He quickly rushed up to him and wrapped a dish rag around Tobi's wound. "Tobi bad..."

"Not bad. You're not bad." Deidara told Tobi, who started to shake a little.

"No...bad...Tobi..."

"Tobi! Look! Look at me!" Deidara shouted, causing Tobi to look at him and be knocked out of his stupor.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah, its me." Deidara said in relief to him, he then looked back at Hiden. "Can you get the first aid kit."

"Yea." Hiden quickly left to get it out of the bathroom.

"How did you cut yourself?" Deidara asked Tobi after he sealed Tobi's bandage with a kiss.

"I was making breakfast for Aniki and Hi-kun. I got scared when Aniki shouted and hurt Tobi." Tobi said, reverting in and out of third person speech. Deidara sighed, causing Tobi to look down slightly.

"Sorry..."

"It's nothing. It's my fault I shouted." Deidara told him with a smile. "Let's go out to eat."

"But what about school?" Tobi asked curiously.

"You can stay home today." He told Tobi, who shouted in excitement. "We'll spend the morning together."

"Can Hi-kun come to?" Tobi asked, causing Hiden to roll his eyes.

"I can ask for my fucking self." Hiden told Tobi, who blushed slightly. Hiden ruffled his hair up. "I'm coming anyway."

"Hiden..." Tobi whined as he tried to straighten his hair back up, but Hiden kept ruffling it. "Aniki!"

"Hiden." Deidara said as he rolled his eyes with a light smile on his face.

"Brat." Hiden only ruffled Tobi's hair harder.

"Aniki!"

"Hiden!"

* * *

"But..." Tobi sniffed from the couch next to Hiden. They had just gotten back from a walk in the park. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes, but I'll be back right after I meet this lawyer." Deidara told Tobi, who sniffed again.

"What do you need a lawyer for?" Tobi asked Deidara, who frowned slightly. He glanced at Hiden, who shook his head.

"Just things. I'll tell you tonight." Deidara told Tobi. Hiden was right, now wasn't the time... "Call my cell if its an emergency. See ya."

With that he was gone. Tobi turned his sad eyes on Hiden.

"Come on, don't look so fucking sad." Hiden told Tobi, who tilted his head. "Let's do something."

"Can...can we bake some stuff for Aniki so he'll feel better and want be so sad?" Tobi asked Hiden, who frowned a little. "Tobi saw that Aniki was crying last night and being sad. You too Hi-kun. You sad and Kazuza-san has not come by. Are you mad at him? Did you two not "fuck"?"

"First of all, you never ask someone if they "fucked" or not. Not if you're not as old as them." Hiden told Tobi, who nodded his head. "Second...you won't be seeing anymore of Kazuza...the bastard didn't even TRY to call." Hiden whispered the last part to himself.

"Why not? He gave Tobi money for pocky." Tobi asked Hiden, who smiled slightly.

"Bastard, he always did have a soft spot for you." Hiden mumbled, then shook his head. "It's too fucking complicated."

"..." Tobi frowned and crossed his arms. "It's something to do with Tobi."

"No, it doesn't." Hiden told Tobi, who shook his head.

"It does! Dei-dei was crying cause of Tobi. Dei told Tobi in sleep that he was scared for Tobi." Tobi told Hiden, who sighed.

"It's nothing. Let's bake some of those damn chunky fudge brownies. Deidara fucking loves does." Hiden told Tobi, who cheered and ran to the kitchen. Hiden was glad for Tobi's ADD for once. "Don't forget to wash your damn hands."

* * *

"Hands is washed." Tobi said excitedly as he ran into the kitchen.

"Alright. First aprons." Hiden told Tobi as he put on his apron, which was red with black writing that said "Sex at work". He then helped Tobi put on his apron, which was orange with blue writing that said "Cute as a button". "Now, the ingredients! Eggs!"

"Check!"

"Butter!"

"Check!"

"flour!"

"Check!"

"Chocolate!"

"Check!"

"Fudge!"

"Check!"

"Shortening!"

"Check!"

"Bowl!"

"Check!"

"Mixing spoon!"

"Check!"

"Baking pan!"

"Check!"

"Let's get to some fucking baking!"

"Check-I mean, YEA!" Tobi cheered.

* * *

Deidara sighed as he walked into his shared home. That jerk Sasori never even came to meet him. He waited for two hours and all he got was a phone call telling him that the secretary made a mistake and that they could meet tomorrow. To which, Deidara told his secretary that he couldn't get another day off of work. The secretary then reminded Deidara of how busy "Sasori-sama's" time was. This pissed Deidara off, so he informed the secretary that it was HER fault that Deidara couldn't meet Sasori, because SHE had given him the wrong time. He also informed her that if he EVER spoke to Sasori that he was gonna give him his opinion of HER and it wouldn't be no where nice.

Needless to say, he had an appointment tomorrow at 3:20. Hiden was working tomorrow, so that meant that it was up to Deidara to pick Tobi up and they would both have to go to Sasori's office tomorrow. Damn. Speaking of Tobi, where is he and Hiden. It was quiet, too quiet.

"Tobi?" Deidara called out as he slipped his shoes off and walked into the living room. He heard giggling come from the kitchen and gasped when he saw how everything was covered in chocolate sauce. Before he could go into a rant, Hiden threw chocolate sauce at him. PLOP!

Deidara stood there for awhile, in stupor. He was shaken out of it when Tobi pointed at him and started laughing.

"You think that funny, huh?" Deidara asked Tobi as he stalked forward towards a slightlly scared Tobi. He then rushed forward and grabbed a glob of chocolate sauce off of the counter and threw it at Tobi, who ducked. It hit Hiden on the face, who quickly retaliated by throwing some. They kept throwing back and forth until they heard a dig. While, Tobi and Deidara were still fighting, Hiden got the done brownies out of the oven, placed them on the stove, and cut the oven off.

"Damn, this is kitchen is in a fucking mess." Hiden exclaimed as he got out the clean supplies.

"So, what is this?" Deidara asked as he started to clean the counters with a wet rag and some cleaning solution.

"Tobi and Hi-kun made happy brownies!" Tobi told Deidara, who raised an eyebrow.

"Happy brownies?"

"To make you and Hi-kun stop crying." Tobi told Deidara as he helped Hiden started to clean the cabinets and refrigerator. Hiden and Deidara shot each other a look that said they would talk later.

"Let's clean this up and then wash up ourselves. By then, the brownies will be ready to eat." Deidara told them.

* * *

"Night, Aniki." Tobi said as he gave a cute kitten-like yawn and snuggled into Obi's side.

"Night, Tobi." Deidara whispered as he kissed Tobi on his head. He left the room and closed the door halfway. He walked to the couch and flopped down next to Hiden.

"..."

"..."

"So, spill. What is the fucking situation?" Hiden asked nervously. Deidara frowned deeply. "That bad...?"

"We didn't meet today. That stupid secretary of his told me the wrong day by accident. I can't get anymore time off for a while..." Deidara told Hiden, who growled lowly.

"Fucking bitch."

"Anyway, I'm meeting him tomorrow at 3:20." Deidara told Hiden, who frowned slightly.

"What about Tobi?" Hiden asked.

"I'm still picking him up...he's..." Deidara sighed tiredly. "He's going with me."

"Are you sure? I could see if I could take the fucking day off." Hiden asked Deidara, who shook his head.

"You can't afford to take another day either, Mister-I-don't-want-to-work-because-Kazuza-might-see-me." Deidara taunted Hiden, who pouted and glared a little at him.

"Hear the asshole's been asking 'bout me. Fucking can't come straight to my face. He hasn't even fucking called me since I kicked his ass out a couple of days ago." Hiden told Deidara, who nodded his head.

"I heard from Itachi that him and Kisama are working hard so that they can be thorough for the case against us." Deidara told Hiden, who looked down sadly. "Hiden, they can't help whose case they take."

"They had to have known...when he went to their fucking office, he had to have told them." Hiden told Deidara. "I kind of miss the fucking bastard..."

"It's natural." Deidara told Hiden as he put his arms around him in comfort. "You probably won't even see him tomorrow."

"Yea...you're right. Tuesdays are his busiest days. He'll stay for the money." Hiden joked humorlessly as he shook his head.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

"Bye, Aniki!" Tobi told Deidara as he kissed him then got out of the car.

"Lots of-"

"Love." Tobi finished and turned around for school. He blinked when Naruto and Sasuke seemed to appear out of no where. "Good morning Naru-kun and Sasu-kun."

"Good morning." They said at the same time, then glared at each other. Tobi smiled happily and quickly walked towards school. The principle wanted to talk to him this morning.

* * *

"Hello, Principle-san." Tobi greeted adorably with a wide grin as he sat down in a chair. Tsunade gave him a smile back. "Tobi, good boy."

"Yes, you are." Tsunade agreed with him, then told him. "Tobi, the reason I called you into my office was to tell you that I would like to move you into the more advance classes. Even though its sometimes hard for you to pay attention, once you've read the materials and studied them...What I'm trying to say is that I would like to move you to 11th grade."

"..." Tobi frowned slightly. "Tobi is in 9 grade...but Tobi suppose to be in 8 grade. Tobi liked moving up cause Tobi had no friends...but...Tobi has lots of friends."

"You wouldn't lose your friends. You won't have the same classes as them, but you would be able to see them." Tsunade told Tobi, who shook his head. "Think of your potential. I would have moved you to 12th grade, but I don't want to transition you too fast."

"Tobi, doesn't want to go." Tobi told Tsunade. "Aniki told Tobi that Tobi is fine as long as...To-I...As long as I am happy; and I am happy."

"Your overprotective, brother just wants to smoother-" Tsunade started, but Tobi jumped out of his chair, causing it to be knocked on the ground.

"Tobi has good brother! Don't ever fucking talk about Tobi's aniki, bitch! I'll fucking kill you." Tobi shouted at Tsunade, whose mouth went wide open. Tobi's eyes then widen and he covered his mouth. "Uh-oh."

* * *

Hiden sighed as he gave the customer his change. It was boring, so boring today. He jumped when his pocket vibrated. He quickly picked it up when he saw the caller ID.

"What's wrong with Tobi?" Hiden asked, refraining from swear words.

"There is nothing wrong with him, other then the fact that he is suspended overnight. He can come to school tomorrow. I tried to reach his older brother, but I couldn't. Could you come and pick him up?" Tsunade asked Hiden, who sighed.

"Fuck...I mean yea." Hiden said, then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Orochimaru asked, causing Hiden to shiver.

"That was the school calling for my friends brother. He needs someone to pick him up." Hiden told Orochimaru, whose eyes flickered in curiosity.

"Is that the boy who was in the picture that you were showing Iruka?" Orochimaru asked. Hiden nodded. His eyes then narrowed when a slight smile came to Orochimaru's face.

"Why don't you pick him up and bring him here? He can sit in the break-room." Orochimaru told Hiden, who looked at him suspiciously. "It's either that or get pay deducted for last minute dropping out of work."

"Fine."

* * *

"I'm here, so what did squirt do?" Hiden asked as he leaned against the wall. Tsunade frowned slightly.

"I believe it best for him to cool down for a day." Tsunade told Hiden, who raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"I said bad words cause she say bad things about Aniki." Tobi told Hiden, who nodded his head in understanding.

"So, she caused it."

"EXCUSE ME!" She said with a growl.

"You shouldn't have bad mouth Deidara. He's doing the best that he can. If you have something to say, say it to his fucking face." Hiden told her as he stood up straight. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Kay!" Tobi said happily as he stood up. They both left a pissed off Tsunade in the wake.

* * *

"Listen up, Kid." Hiden told Tobi, who tilted his head. "When we get here, you're going to the break-room."

"Break-room?"

"That's the place where people who work there go for something to eat or to talk and rest or some shit. I don't fucking care." Hiden explained to him, then said. "I want you to be careful around the boss. His name is Orochimaru, stay clear of him. Got it?"

"Orochimaru, stay clear of him! Got it." Tobi repeated. Hiden nodded his head.

"Good."

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH DEIDARA

"The test points to death at approximately 1.3 weeks ago." Deidara told Itachi, who nodded. "What a sick bastard."

"What kind of human would want to kill another?" Itachi asked sadly as he shook his head. "Dei...its time for our 40 minute lunch break."

"Good, I think I'll catch up on some sleep." Deidara told Itachi as he headed to a room that was set aside for those who stayed overnight. He laid down and fell into an uneasy sleep. His last thought was...something isn't right.

* * *

"Remember what I said." Hiden told Tobi as he walked out of the room. Tobi pulled out a blank piece of paper and coloring pencils. After 10 minutes of drawing, Tobi heard the door open. He looked up and saw a pale tall, skinny man.

"Hello, there Tobi." He greeted as he basically slithered up to Tobi. "What's that you have there?"

"A picture of Obi, Tobi's dog!" Tobi told Orochimaru, who leaned over him to see the picture.

"It's a very good picture." He told Tobi, earning a beaming smile. "Can you draw anything else?"

"Oh, Tobi has many drawings in his book." Tobi flipped his drawing book to the beginning and showed Orochimaru all his pictures. He barely noticed Orochimaru's hand on his shoulder until it squeezed his shoulder lightly. Tobi looked up and tilted his head as Orochimaru's hand ran down his arms lightly. "What's your name, Mister?"

"You can call me Orochimaru." He told Tobi, who frowned lightly. "Don't go frowning. What's wrong?"

"I..." Tobi didn't know if he should tell him that Hiden said to stay away or what. He also tried to figure how to get away.

"Want some pocky?"

"Pocky?" Tobi ate it happily while Orochimaru watched him hungrily. He licked his lips as if Tobi was a meal.

"You can have all you want if you give me a little kiss." Orochimaru told Tobi after he finished it. Tobi titled his head. Tobi had never really kissed anyone but Dei-Dei, Hi-kun, and Itachi-kun. Should he kiss this stranger for pocky. Hiden told him to stay away. "Just a peck on the cheek."

Slowly Tobi leaned forward to Orochimaru, who tilted his cheek towards Tobi. As soon as Tobi's lips touched his cheeks, Orochimaru turned his head and kissed Tobi on the lips. Tobi gasped, causing Orochimaru to deepen the kiss a slight bit. When he pulled away, he gave a smirk at Tobi's red cheeks.

"How did that feel, Tobi?" Orochimaru asked Tobi, who blushed again.

"Tobi feels tingly, like magic." Tobi told Orochimaru, who leaned forward again to whisper in the naive boy's ear.

"I can make you feel like that all over." He told Tobi, who kept blushing. Orochimaru's hand traveled down Tobi's face to his chest towards his groin aread. He quickly pulled away when the door opened. "I have to go, but let's keep the pocky deal between you and me. You can have all you want anytime you come visit."

"..." Iruka frowned deeply when Orochimaru walked out of the room, leaving a slightly red faced and dazed Tobi. "Tobi, did something happened?"

"..." Tobi bit his bottom lip. He couldn't tell Iruka what was wrong. That would let him know that he didn't listen to Hiden; and he didn't stay away from Orochimaru. "No, Tobi just don't feel good."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked as he sat besides him. Tobi nodded his head. "Let's get you something to eat. You probably hadn't eaten since this morning and are feeling it."

* * *

12-1PM is known for being the busiest hour at the restaurant that Hiden worked at. He absolutely hated it. There was nothing he hated more at the moment.

"Hello, Hiden." A familiar voice said, causing Hiden to look up startled. Take that back...there was something he hated more at the moment.

"Kazuza..."

MEANWHILE WITH TOBI

"Tobi, doesn't want to be touched there." Tobi told Orochimaru who had one hand on the back of his neck and another heading towards his privates.

"Don't you want to feel tingly?" He asked Tobi, who frowned. Tobi shook his head and was about to say no, when Orochimaru started stroking him softly. This brought a light blush to his face. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Tobi...I...Aniki." Tobi panted in pleasure as he felt his body respond by leaning into Orochimaru's hand.

"So young and beautiful...like my Sasuke..." Orochimaru whispered as he started to kiss Tobi's neck. Tobi quivered in pleasure when Orochimaru started lightly sucking on his ear as his hand that wasn't stroking Tobi went down and played with his nipples. "So young and supple...give into me."

"Ah...AH!" Tobi shouted as he came in Orochimaru's hand. He watched as Orochimaru licked his hand clean with a satisfied look. Tobi also watched tiredly as Orochimaru grabbed Tobi's hand with one hand and unzipped his pants and took out his penis with the other. He put Tobi's hand on his penis, causing Tobi to gasp and try to pull away weakly. "Shouldn't..."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Orochimaru told Tobi as he held his hand there. He shivered as he used his hands to place Tobi's around his erection and moved it back and forth. "Fuck...that feels good. Such a good boy..."

"..." Tobi weakly struggled, still feeling weak from his first organism ever. After about 2 minutes, Orochimaru came in his and Tobi's hands and a little on Tobi's face. Tobi frowned as Orochimaru lifted his hand licked his and Tobi's hands clean. He then licked Tobi's face clean. "I want Aniki. This bad."

"If you tell you Aniki what happened, don't you know he won't want you?" Orochimaru said, earning a gasp from Tobi. Tobi shook his head.

"Aniki want Tobi." Tobi told Orochimaru confidently.

"Not if you're a bad boy." Orochimaru had "accidentally" overheard some of Tobi's past from Hiden talking to Iruka. Tobi frowned slightly. "No one likes a bad child. They beat them and lock them in the closet."

"Aniki...not beat me." Tobi told Orochimaru, who chuckled as he put himself away back into his pants.

"Then, why is he going to a lawyer. If you act bad, he'll let the lawyer take you away." He told Tobi, then asked. "You don't want to go back to where you use to be, do you?"

"No..." Tobi answered while looking down.

"Good boy. Don't tell what happened and you'll be a good boy. I'll even tell Hiden and your brother that you were well behaved." Orochimaru told Tobi, who nodded his head. He flinched slightly when Orochimaru stroked his hair lightly. "So pretty...and such a good boy."

"..." Tobi said nothing. He felt dirty...it didn't feel right...but if he told his aniki...Tobi didn't want to go away! He wanted to stay with his aniki, Hiden, and Obi. Tobi sighed. The door opened causing Orochimaru to quickly go to the other side to fix him some coffee.

REVERSE TIME BACK WITH HIDEN

"Kazuza..." Hiden growled out in anger.

"To get my order taken." Kazuza replied, earning a glare. "And to talk. I know for a fact that you go on break in about 20 minutes."

"What's it to you?"

"We can talk. I'll wait." He told Hiden, who snorted.

"Time is money." Hiden repeated Kazuza's favorite phrase. Kazuza was one of the most impatient man that Hiden had ever met. "Therefore, time and money are important to you."

"Not anymore." Kazuza replied, startling Hiden with it. "If it causes me to lose you."

"..." Hiden blushed slightly. He pulled out his pen and got out his pad. "What do you want to order?"

"Are you on the menu?"

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck kind of line was that?" Hiden hissed at Kazuza. "You think you can win me back by painting pretty lines, then cheesy ass ones. Who the fuck do you think I am? Do you think you're gonna win me back like that?"

"Then tell me what to do?" Kazuza told him. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Then drop the case-"

"Except drop the case." Kazuza told him, earning a snort and shake of the head.

"I should have known." Hiden said.

"I love you, but I can't...I'm under contract. I'm obligated to finish this." Kazuza told Hiden. "Ask anything else."

"How about fucking off?" Hiden told him. "I don't have time for this. This is my work place. If you knew me so well, you would know that today I had an early break. So fuck off-MPHM!"

Kazuza stood up and pulled a ranting Hiden to him and kissed his passionately. When he pulled back slowly, Hiden felt slightly dazed. He quickly got out of it and punched Kazuza in his face.

"HIDEN!" Iruka pulled Hiden away. "Go into the break-room."

"..." Hiden quickly stomped away. Iruka looked at Kazuza with a slight frown.

"I'll go get some ice for that..."

IN THE BREAK-ROOM (PRESENT TIME)

"..." Hiden stomped in there and sat down. He was so pissed he didn't notice Orochimaru leaving the room after sending a slightly depressed Tobi a look. Tobi took a deep breath...maybe Hiden could tell Aniki and Aniki wouldn't be too mad...

"Hi-kun, the ma-" Tobi started, but quickly shut up when Hiden growled.

"Not not, Kid." He told Tobi, who nodded. Tobi jumped when Hiden shouted "Fuck!"

He couldn't tell Hiden either...Tobi thought to himself. He could tell no one...

**IT'S UPDATED! YEA! THANKS FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER PROBLEMS! ANYWHO...CONTINUE TO VOTE AND REVIEW...KISS KISS! **

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Anywho, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more!

* * *

**"How about fucking off?" Hiden told him. "I don't have time for this. This is my work place. If you knew me so well, you would know that today I had an early break. So fuck off-MPHM!"**

**Kazuza stood up and pulled a ranting Hiden to him and kissed his passiontaly. When he pulled back slowly, Hiden felt slightly dazed. He quickly got out of it and punched Kazuza in his face.**

**"HIDEN!" Iruka pulled Hiden away. "Go into the breakroom."**

**"..." Hiden quickly stomped away. Iruka looked at Kazuza with a slight frown.**

**"I'll go get some ice for that..."**

**IN THE BREAKROOM (PRESENT TIME)**

**"..." Hiden stomped in there and sat down. He was so pissed he didn't notice Orochimaru leaving the room after sending a slightly depressed Tobi a look. Tobi took a deep breath...maybe Hiden could tell Aniki and Aniki wouldn't be too mad...**

**"Hi-kun, the ma-" Tobi started, but quickly shut up when Hiden growled.**

**"Not not, Kid." He told Tobi, who nodded. Tobi jumped when Hiden shouted "Fuck!"**

**He couldn't tell Hiden either...Tobi thought to himself. He could tell no one...**  
_

* * *

"I can't believe you, Tobi." Deidara scolded him as he drove them to Sasori's office after picking him up at Hiden's work place. Tobi looked down at his shoes. His body started to tremble slightly. "I know you were upset, but I taught you better than that. I am very disappointed in you."

"Tobi, bad boy?" He asked Deidara, whose eyes soften. He reached over and put his hand on Tobi's. Tobi flinched lightly, causing Deidara to feel bad for yelling at him during the whole drive.

"You're not a bad boy, just naughty." Deidara told Tobi as he parked the car. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. Tobi stopped trembling and smiled at Deidara.  
_

* * *

"I'm here to see, Sasori." Deidara told a woman with blond hair pulled into four ponytails. He hoped this wasn't the woman that he talked to on the phone. He was aggravated enough.

"Name?" She asked as she pulled out a small calendar. Good this wasn't her.

"Deidara Takada." Deidara told her.

"Please wait." She told them as she picked up the phone and pressed some buttons. She was better than the other one. "Yo, asshole. Your 3:20 is here."

"..." Deidara blinked at her words. He heard some grumbling from the other end of the phone.

"Tch. Whatever." She said then hung up. "He said go right in."

"Is it alright if he stays here?" Deidara asked her as he gestured towards Tobi, who was staring at them from his seat. She shrugged.

"Eh, he's harmless." She told him.

"Thank you." Deidara told her as he walked into Sasori's office. Tobi felt really nervous. His aniki said that this was a lawyer's office. Did his aniki find out? Was Orochimaru right? Tobi started sniffing, causing the blond at the to turn her attention to him.

"Huh, why the heck are you crying?" She asked Tobi, who started trembling a little.

"Tobi, don't want to leave his aniki!" Tobi told her. She just sat there dumbfounded with no idea on what to do.

"He's not leaving you, Tobi." A voice told him, causing him to pause in his crying.

"Gaara?" Tobi and the blond said at the same time.

"You're late with Sasori's lunch, brat!" She told Gaara, who shrugged.

"So, I'm a little late-"

"YOU'RE THREE HOURS LATE! If he wasn't our big brother..." She trailed off as she shook her head. Gaara ignored her as he pulled a cookie out of one of his bags and gave one to Tobi, who cautiously took it.

"Tobi don't have to kiss you?" Tobi asked Gaara, who raised an invisible eyebrow. Gaara shook his head, causing Tobi to grin and munch on his cookies.

"He was just crying about his brother and...is he retarded are something?" She asked, causing Tobi to stop smiling and eating his cookie. Gaara shot a glare.

"Temari, do you have to be dumb sometimes as well as a bitch?" Gaara hissed to her. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"I didn't mean anything by it. It came out wrong, idoit." She told Gaara, who turned back to a sad Tobi.

"Tobi?"

"..."

"Tobi?"

"..."

* * *

_  
IN TOBI'S MIND

_"We recommend that he be held back this year." The princple told Zabuza and Fei (his wife)._

_"What's wrong?" Fei asked with a light frown._

_"He's not learning as fast as the other kids. He's also not doing a lot of things that the other kids are capable of doing. I recommend that you take him to get a mental evauation." She told them. Tobi winced when he felt all eyes shift to him._

_"So, he's retarted?" Zabuza asked bluntly recieving two glares and a flinch from Tobi._

_"We're not saying that! We're saying that he made need more special attention than others." _

* * *

___  
_"When is Mama gonna be done sleeping?" A 8 year old Tobi asked a 13 year old Deidara, who was holding his hand._

_"Tobi..." Deidara trailed off._

_"She's not sleeping, retard." Zabuza told Tobi, who flinched._

_"Mama said I am not-"_

_"Tobi, shut the fuck." Zabuza told him, causing him to flinch again. "You are retarded."_

_"He's not." Deidara told Zabuza who snorted. "Mama said-"_

_"She's dead." Zabuza stated as he glared at them. Tobi flinched yet agian. "Flinch one more time and I'll give you something to flinch for!"_

_"Leave him alone!" Deidara shouted. Zabuza stood up and pulled off his belt._

_"Back talk me again, and I'll beat the shit out of you." Zabuza told Deidara, who glared at him._

_"I want Mama-" Tobi started, but Zabuza grabbed his arm._

_"For the last time, Retarded Tobi! She's dead! She's dead, because of you! You stupid fuck!"_  
_

* * *

MEANWHILE WITH DEIDARA

"So, you're Deidara Takada." A handsome red head said with a light smile. He stuck his hand out and shook Deidara's. "My name is Sabaku/? Sasori. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Deidara said as he sat in a chair. Sasori sat opposite of him behind a desk.

"I'm glad that Hiden gave me a call. Kisama and Kazuza are some hard -pardon my french- fuckers to deal with. They're good at what they do. However, lucky for you, I'm just as good." He told Deidara while giving him a smirk. "I've looked over the information given to me and decided to take your case. It shouldn't be that hard to argue your case. You've had your brother for a total of two years. You're buying your own home along with a very good childhood friend. You're taking him to all his appointments with his psycologist; he's even going to school now. You have a good steady well paying job and your own car. All these add up a lot of points on our side."

"That's good, right?" Deidara asked anxiously.

"It's excellent; however, now is the time where we rack up the things that Kisama and Kazuza will point out." He told Deidara with a light frown.

"First is that you're late on payments to his psycologist; you're young, and he's even younger. You keep missing a lot of time from work. You've been spending money that Tobi's mother left him. You live with a felon in your house. He even watches Tobi for you. Then, there is this thing on your record that showed that you drove drunk one day with Tobi in the car. The worse of all is that this Obito Uchiha/? is claiming to be Tobi's biological father."

"WHAT? But..." Deidara trailed off, feeling lost. "How...we're going to los-"

"Don't say that." Sasori commanded sternly, causing Deidara to look at him again. "I will work my hardest to win this case. I've went up against worse conditions."

"Thank yo-" Deidara was cut off when someone yelled Tobi's name. "Tobi!"  
Deidara quickly ran out of the door, followed by Sasori.

"No...bad...Tobi..." Tobi whispered as he rocked himself back and forth.

"Tobi! Look! Look at me!" Deidara shouted, causing Tobi to look at him and be knocked out of his stupor.

"Aniki?"

"Yeah, its 're good and smart." Deidara said to Tobi, who nodded his head.

"Tobi no go away?" Tobi asked him cautiously.

"Never."

* * *

_  
"How did it go today?" Hiden asked Deidara after he back from tucking Tobi in for an early bedtime.

"I...At one point, I felt as if I could really win, but..." Deidara trailed off with a sad look on his face. "They want a DNA test."

"DNA?"

"This man claims that Tobi is his real son." Deidara told him. Tears came to his eyes as he looked down sadly. "I don't know what to do..."

"Listen, if Sasori says that you have a case, then you have a case. He's the fucking shit when it comes to lawyers. He'll win." Hiden told Deidara who nodded his head. "I hope you weren't too fucking hard on Tobi. It's my fault for talking shit around him all the time."

"I was, but...I caught myself. Did something happen to him today?" Deidara asked with worry. "He hasn't been feeling that well at all. He's also been retreating into his mind. It was a little difficult to catch his attention."

"Now that you mention it, he has been acting strange." Hiden told Deidara, who frowned.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I should'vve asked him. Maybe its still about that bitch principle of his." Hiden suggested.

"I heard from Itachi, who heard from Kakashi, who heard from Iruka that you punched Kazuza."

"The fucker had the nerve to kiss me." Hiden told Deidara. "He threw some cheap ass lines my way and thought I would forgive him. It's gonna take more than that corney ass shit for me to forgive that bastard."

"He loves you." Deidara told Hiden, who shook his head.

"I...FUCK! You don't know how right I want you to be...I want you to be so right..." Hiden told Deidara as tears came to his eyes. He quickly blinked them away and swallowed heavily. "I miss his ass..."

"Hiden..."

NEXT DAY  
"Is something wrong, Tobi?" Naruto asked worriedly as they watched the usually cheerful Tobi poke at his food quietly. Tobi sighed.

"Tobi does not feel well." He told Naruto as he put his fork down. 

IT'S UPDATED! YEA! THANKS FOR VOTING AND REVIEWING! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING COMPUTER AND MENTAL PROBLEMS! ANYWHO...CONTINUE TO VOTE AND REVIEW...KISS KISS!  
^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Deidara is a nineteen year old. He works at a CSI as an assistant to his uncle Minato. He takes care of his younger slightly retarded and partly blind younger brother (16) Tobi. His mother is dead; and his father (Zabuza) is a bastard that use to abuse Tobi. Deidara moved out with Tobi at the age of seventeen. Anywho, before I bore you to death with the summary...pairings are Deidara/who every gets the most votes. (Note voting poll will not be open until third chapter.) Naruto/Tobi/Sasuke (I know, how am I gonna pull that one off?) Zabuza/OFC, Zabuza/Haku, Minato/Kus, Jiraya/Tsunade, Oro/Kabu, Iruka/Kakashi, Gai/Anko(odd), One-sided Sakura/Sasuke, Lee/Sakura, One-sided Hinata/Naruto, Hinata/OMC, Kiba/Shino, One-sided Ino/Sasuke, Ino/Choji, Shik/Tem, Gaara/Neji, Ten-Ten/Kan, and many more!

* * *

"Tobi's been acting funny since yesterday." Naruto told Sasuke, who nodded his head in agreement. "Let's call a truce."

"Just for today."

"Teme." Naruto growled. They then walked up to Tobi, who was standing under a tree waiting for Hiden to come pick him up. "Hey, Tobi."

"Naru-kun. Sasu-kun." Tobi greeted them happily, earning a blush from the two.

"Let's hang out today, ne? It's really nice out." Naruto suggested. Hiden pulled up while Tobi was thinking.

"Yo!"

"Can I go with Sasu-kun and Naru-kun?" Tobi asked Hiden, who frowned lightly. "Please...I'll be good."

"..." Hiden was about to say no, but he noticed how Tobi spoke. "Fine, but have them escort your ass back home by 9 o'clock. No later."

"Yes, sire!" Tobi said with a nod. Hiden then turned a sharp glare on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Home by 9. He better not have a SCRATCH on him or..." Hiden motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to get closer to the car. Tobi stood still and watched them curiously. "I'll cut your fucking balls and dick off and make ya eat it. Got it?"

"..." They both gulped and nodded their heads as they stepped away from the car.

"Heh! Have fun, Kid." With that said, Hiden drove off.

"Let's go!" Tobi said excitedly, then spotted Sakura. He took off running towards her. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

On the way, he almost tripped, nearly causing Sasuke and Naruto to have heart attacks.

"NO RUNNING, TOBI!" Sasuk and Naruto shouted as they ran after him.

WITH DEIDARA

"I..." Itachi trailed off. Deidara waved him off.

"It's fine. How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing. You couldn't have done anything about it. It's not your fault." Deidara told Itachi from the umptenth time that day. Itachi sighed and nodded his head.

"It's not that. Deidara...Obito Uchiha, the man sueing you for cusitody of Tobi...he's my cousin."

"Y...your cousin." Deidara repeated as he stopped what he was doing and started looking at Itachi.

"When Obito was younger, he slept with a woman named Serenity Takeda."

"My mother..."

"It was a drunken one night stand...she was already married with one child from her husband, Zabuza. He didn't know she was pregnant. His wife had an accident, which resulted in infertility. He didn't want to have a surrogate do it. They were going to adopt...However... Obito recently started working at Konaha Hospital as a surgeon about 2 years ago."

"What does it matter? How did he find out about Tobi?"

"Think back. Who died two years ago that had any ties to you and Tobi?"

"Zabuza...he...he died in a car accident." Deidara answered. Itachi nodded his head.

"He tried to save Zabuza's life, but...failed. He looked up next of kin and came across you and...Tobi. Since you both were patients there, your pictures were on file...he saw Tobi and read his file. He found how old he was and who his mother was." Itachi finished explaining to Deidara, who sat down in a nearby chair.

"So...he...he really is Tobi's father..." Deidara said in despair. Itachi looked away and nodded his head.

"I...there's a really good chance. I'm sorry..."

"I...its not your fault...I...won't lose Tobi...I can't..." Deidara told him.

WITH HIDEN

Hiden pulled into the driveway and just sat there in his car with his head on the steering wheel. "Fuck! I miss you...Kakuzu..." He sniffed and shook his head. Why did this have to happen? Why did this open his eyes? He missed him! He wanted Kakuzu back so bad, it hurt. It felt as if someone was slowly stripping his heart away strip by strip.

He had to be strong...for Deidara and Tobi. Court was only a couple of days away; and they still had yet to tell Tobi. They needed each other right now.

**IT'S UPDATED! I CAUGHT A BAD COLD BUG! THANKS FOR VOTING AND ****REVIEWING! THE WINNER/S OF THE FIRST QUIZ ABOUT ME WILL BE POSTED ON MY PROFILE ALONG WITH THEIR PRIZE! IF YOU WANT TO COLLECT, PM ME AND I WILL DELIEVER WITHIN 2 TO 3 BUSINESS DAYS! ANYWHO...CONTINUE TO VOTE AND REVIEW...KISS KISS! **

**^.^**


End file.
